It isn't You
by Addy-chan
Summary: Vegeta-ou asked the aid of a certain everstin woman for his final battle with Freiza. But the young woman who calls herself "Death" as her eyes on someone else...the young Prince Vegeta.


It's Not You

King Vegeta sat on this throne. His son, Prince Vegeta, sat on his own beside him.

"M'Lord," a saiyajin warrior said walking in with a bow. "They have arrived."

King Vegeta stood up. "Send the leader to my chambers," he said.

"Yes, M'Lord."

King Vegeta began to walk away. His son trailed behind 

"Father, I don't understand, why are we collaberating with these...people."

"Vegeta, Everstins are the most powerful forces in the known universe," he pointed out. "Followed by the Ice-jins and then us saiyajins. If there is any chance of beating Freiza, they'll be able too. When the time comes when we stand up to him, I want them on our sides."

"But aren't the Everstin race separated?" he questioned. "Aren't they in there own civil war? Why would they bother with ours?"

"The group I'm going to discuss our issues is a guerrilla force," his father explained. "They are much more powerful than their normal counter parts."

"I still don't understand."

"Vegeta, go to your quarters."

"Demo, Otousan...."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Vegeta."

"Hai." The young prince lowered his head and walked away.

Vegteta-ou walked into his chambers. She stood there. Here arms was crossed and back towards him. Everything on her was black. Even her hair and nails.

"General Sindel Raptor," he said.

She turned her head. Here eyes were not black. Her eyes were dark, blue, and deep. It sent a satisfying chill down his spin.

"King Vegeta XIII," she replied with a nod.

"Where are your men?"

"I came here, alone, at my own free will," she replied. "And please call me Rip."

"Very well, Rip," he replied. "Now as for...."

She lifted her hand to silent him. "I know," she said. "They Ice-jin, Freeza? Well that's what you get for teaming up with him first and not us."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Who did she think she was? She may be a member of the highest race in the galaxy, but she was just one at the moment. Just one person could not stand a chance against the king of saiyajins. "That's correct," he replied, keeping his cool.

She put her hands on her hips. "They won't help you, Vegeta-ou."

"Nani?"

"Everstins fear saiyajins the same way they fear me."

He gave her a crossed look.

"If one gets to strong they could become a threat," she replied. "It's the same reason why Frieza wants you dead."

"Hmp," he replied. "So why did you even bother making the trip if you came here saying only you wasn't going to help my people?"

"I said, the Everstin race itself wasn't going to help," she pointed out. "I never said anything about me not helping."

"You, all by yourself?"

"Hai."

The king could not help himself but laugh. "You, all by yourself? What makes you think you can defeat Frieza, when my entire race is helpless against him?"

She then pushed him down on his bed, pulled his upper body up by his armor's coller and looked at him strait in the face. The chill from her eyes were not as pleasing as they were before. 

"Because unlike the saiyajins and Frieza, I am a god," she said. "Although I'm taking a big risk. After all. we're not suppose to interfer with the lives of mortals. But..." She trailed her finger under his chin through his beard. ".....I happen to have a soft spot for a certain saiyajin." She dropped him and stood up strait.

Vegeta-ou would've laughed again, but he wouldn't take that chance. Her speed was incredable. He didn't see it coming. She might be more offended if he laughed again. He didn't want to upset the female. No female should be upset. They were the most dangerous creatures in the universe.

Rip stood there, facing the mirror with her arms crossed. 

"You are a married woman?" he asked.

"Was," she replied. "I am no longer the property of some lowly masucline beast."

"Divorce?" he questioned. "I here you creatures do that sort of thing."

"No," she replied. "He's dead."

"War?"

"No," she said, turning towards him. "I killed him."

Vegeta-ou smiled to himself. This woman was perfect. What he heard was indeed the truth. Sindel Rip Raptor was even a more perfect warrior than a saiyajin. She had no feelings. If she killed her own mate, she wouldn't mind killing s few other people as well.

"And you, M'Lord?"

"Nani?"

"Are you in bondage of a female?"

"My mate died before my son even saw her."

"I see," Rip replied. "Pity."

Vegeta-ou stood up. "Lady Rip," he said. "I accept your offer. My footman will show you to your quarters and we all me later for a feast."

"I can find it myself," she replied. "I know where it is."

"Gomen-sie, but I do not allow outsiders to roam my kingdom freely."

"You should've thought about that before you invited me."

Vegeta-ou sweat dropped. This Everstin took nothing from him. Did she think she was better than him. Him? The King of saiyajins.

Rip laughed. "I told you already, Vegeta-san," she laughed. "I am after all, a god."

***************************

"Father, you should keep an eye on her," the young prince said. "No body should talk to you like that. She a crazy old woman. I don't trust her."

"Vegeta," his father sighed. "Don't worry, she won't get to me. After we use her, I'll rid of her."

"True, I'm just saying, you always screw up around woman."

Vegeta-ou's face turned red. "Vegeta, go to your chambers."

"Hai."

The young prince walked down the hall. Of all things to run into, it was her.

"Well, hello there, young prince," Rip said, stooping down to his level.

Vegeta stood tense. He hated the vibes from this woman. There was strange because they were so da-ja-veiw. 

"It's alright, young one," she replied, and smiled sweetly.

"Nani."

She held his shoulders. "Lemme get a good look at you. I didn't see you quite well when I first arrived." She looked at him closely. "Ah, yes, you'll be the strongest in the end, Begita."

"I'm Vegeta."

She chuckled. "Ah that's right. Vegeta, Begita, you are one in the same though."

"I don't understand."

She stood up and patted his head. "You're a cute kid you know," she said. "And you have a good heart. Don't let anybody you otherwise got it?"

"Hai...."

"And if they do, punch them in the balls."

"What if they're female?"

"Well, you should never hit a lady, young prince," she said. "They tend to just hit back. Twice as hard I should add."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled.

"Good boy," she said. "Now, where's that hairy father your went off too. I have some stuff I need to discuss."

Vegeta giggled at the fact she though his father was hairy too. "He went to his chambers. I should be going to mine as well."

"That's right, young prince," she said. "It's a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

"Hai," he nodded and made a ^-^ face. 

She gave him a wink and walked away.

It was strange, but he didn't feel skeptical of her anymore. She reminded him of someone. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. A big day tomorow? What did she mean about that?

"Vegeta-san," Sindel walked in his chambers.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. "There are my royal chambers. You should have the decenty and at least be smart enough for your own good but to knock."

"I don't recall you ever knocking."

"This is my planet?"

"Fine, then, I'll just go home," she said.

"Gomen-sei," she spatted. 

"That's better," she said.

She then took a good look at her. "If you are a god....goddess, which are you. Beauty, seduction?"

She chuckled. "No, that's Leviathan's area."

"Then?"

"I concerntrate on more important roles."

"Those are?" he questioned, asking with interest. Actually, he just enjoyed to tease a female. 

She walked over to him and came milimeters from his face. "Death," she replied.

Of course, he realized. She was playing with his mind. The things she heard of her must've been true. She had probebly killed so many during war she consider herself the god...goddess of death.

"Believe what you want to," she replied as if hearing his thoughts.

"Sindel Rip Raptor?" he questioned touching her face. To his surprise, she didn't flinch or ump with surprise. She simply just stared coldly at his finger. He smiled to himself. She was certainly different from any other woman he'd ever known. Even his own mate. "When was the last time you've been with a man?"

"Hmp," she replied, shoving his hand away slowly. "Unfortunately I never had the pleasure to end up with a man. I always got the boys."

"In...."

"What makes you think you're any different?" she questioned him, as if she read is thoughts again. "King Vegeta of the Saiya-jin race. What makes you think you are worthy enough to touch Death like you want?"

"Every goddess needs a god," he replied.

"How true," she replied. "Death has a way of choosing her ....general though," she replied. "There is no god that sits by her side."

"Nani?"

"The world of the gods is a complicated one," she replied. "Gods and Goddess are born every day. The lesser gods and goddess are simply created after a mortal sorcery has pass own. However, the eternal gods are different. The..."

"Quiet," he said, putting his finger to her lips. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

Rip narrowed her eyes at the male saiyajin. She knew what the mortal wanted. Hmp, she just assume make use of a fine mortal before he met his fate and she went back to her plain. 

***************************************************

"Vegeta, hey, Veg! Snap out of it."

"Nani?" the young prince snapped out from his daze.

Saki stood there with her hands on her 7 year old hips. "What's gotten into you?" she questioned. Her tail twitched. "You woke me up for a spar, so let's spar. You've been in la-la land ever sense that Everstin arrived."

"I have?"

"I think he has a crush on her," Radditz said.

"I do not!" Vegeta snapped. "Don't cross me! You're only here because Lord Freiza favors you. You and I both know my father would not allow such a lowly soilder in our resisdence."

"Then who do keep thinking about, Vegeta?" he questioned. "You're not in love with Saki-chan are you?"

"Eeeeeewwww!" Saki replied.

Vegeta snapped back. "It's Prince Vegeta and Lady Saki to you, you third rate soldier!"

"Hey, Vegeta, settle down," Saki said.

"Hmp."

The trio came upon the infirmary where the infants were kept. One was crying so load it made the others whimper.

"Say, isn't that, that low level baby, your brother, Radditz?" Saki teased. 

"Don't remind me," he replied. "It's embarassing enough that he's only at level one."

"Very embarassing," Vegeta laughed. She looked at the infants name. "Kakorotto."

__

FLASH!

"Kakorotto, you monster!" Begita screamed. "Heartless...angel. She was your own kind."

The angel Kakorotto stared down hell's general. "Gomen-sei," was all he could reply.

Begita was furious. He wanted to rip those pretty white wings from his back. He was going to...about to.

A gentle hand laid on his shoulder.

"Down, Begita," he voice said. "It's not worth it. Unlike us, this angel..is bondaged by rules and regulations. You'll meet your Buruma once again my general."

"M'Lady...." He looked into her dark blue eyes.

__

FLASH!

The young prince fell back. "Nani-ou?!" He was in total shock. What in the hell was that?!

"Vegeta-kun, al you alright?" Saki asked.

She tried to help him up.

"I'm fine," he shoved her away. "Leave me alone." She began to walk alone. He knew those eyes. He knew those eyes.....

Sindel Rip Raptor looked in the mirror, pinning her hair back. Her face remained cold and emotionless.

"Where are you off to, my Everstin?" Vegeta-ou questioned. She stood behind her; against her. "Our time seemed so short. Honestly you're general deserves more time."

"It's not you," she said coldly.

"Nani?"

"Don't get me wrong, M'Lord," she said. "You're everything I heard a male saiya-jin should be. Still, it isn't you. You are not my general."

"Then...why...?"

"I have no liking for you."

"Why...you..."

"But for your son."

Vegeta froze. His son? What could she possibly won't with a boy.

"Boys grow up to be men," she said. Again! Could she really read minds.

She walked over to the door. "I'd be prepared for the worst in a matter of ours if I were you, Vegeta," she said. "Your races fate has be written today."

She walked out.

The young prince just walked around the corner. "M'Lady," he said, without any knowing of what he meant by it.

She smiled sweetly. "Hello there, young prince."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's about time, I left," she replied.

"You can leave," he said. "You said you'd help us fight Frieza."

"Begita, Shinganimi cannot interfer with mortals lives. How ever, she can show them the right path. Walk me out?"

"Hai."

"Umm, M'Lord?" a saiyajin asked. 

"Hai?"

"What is the Everstin's name you hired for assistance again?"

"General Sindel Rip Raptor," he replied.

"Hmm, are you sure?" he questioned. "It wasn't a Karen Rip Raptor or an Adrianne Sindel Raptor?"

"No, I believe I would've known who she was by now."

"Well, I maybe she lied," he said. "Because according to this. Sindel Rip Raptor died 11 years ago."

"Nani?! Impossible!"

His warrior handed him the clip board. On it was a picture of the evertin's face. It also had her date of birth and date of death. 

But.....

The picture's match perfectly. The hair...the eyes....

He skimmed through her information. Her type, shape shifting, sorcery....

Sorcery?

A sorcery turned into a god after they have passed. That's what she said. She favored his son...death...favored his son.

"FIND MY SON NOW!"

"Do you really have to go?" the young prince asked. "I had really looked forward to fighting along side you."

"Vegeta," she said. "I promise one day...in the future. You and I will fight together. But first, you my cute little mortal," she rubbed his head. "You need to live life to the fullest."

"Stop right there, Sindel Rip Raptor."

"These goon friends of yours?" she questioned, unimpressed.

"Frieza's men," Vegeta replied. 

"I see," she smirked. "What can I do for your boys?"

"You see, it's about our master Frieza," one said. "He wants you dead."

All of a sudden he shot a huge ki blast at her. "

"Vegeta, get down!"

She hit it away, with no problem. 

"Oh you think your tough, uh?"

"Let go!"

"Vegeta."

Zarbon chuckled. "Come young prince, our lord awaits."

The young saiyajin struggled, but Zarbon held him by his tail. It drained his strength.

"But the boy down." Rip said. "Edging towards him."

"Come any closer and I'll kill him," Zarbon warned.

She kept walking. "Now what makes you believe you can do that?" she questioned. "What makes you believe that you can decide who lives and dies, Zarbon? What makes you think you, a low life mortal, has the right to choose that? Tell me Zarbon-youi. Please, I'm curious."

He tensed up. How could she not fear him she was going to kill Vegeta if she edged further. He would kill her.

Vegeta suddenly felt Zarbon's grip loosen.

"Nani?"

It was as if his hands were being moved by an outside force.

"Don't question a Death's athority, Zarbon."

Then there was a ki blast above them.

"Vegeta!"

The prince looked up, only to see the ceiling crumble above him. Like any child he froze in shock.

It happened so fast. They shielded him. Large, leathery wings, that's what they were. An angel? No. Demon?

"Sindel-san?"

She staggered to her feet. It caused the great death to bleed. 

"M'Lady are you alright?"

She looked around. Zarbon had fled. Vegeta-sei's, the saiyajins, her own kin, there fate was all set. She tried to bend the rules for just a slight change. Maybe....

_Yaweh.....you'll see, I'll have my own game._

She smiled down at Vegeta. "Remeber, what I've told you young prince. Don't let anybody tell you different."

"Rip..."

"Ja ne."

The mistress's body turned completly black. It was only a mere shadow, with those same blue eyes.

"Ja ne," he replied, as he watched the shadow, but not her soul leave his side.

Vegeta walked into his ship. "Otousan?!"

His father laid dead on the floor.

"Otousan?!" He ran up Vegeta-ou's body and shock it. "Tousan, wake up."

"He fought well, Vegeta."

Vegeta stood up quickly. "Frieza!"

The Ice-jin walked from the shadows. "Looks like your Everstin friend can't help much after she was kill," he chuckled. "Now, young prince, it's time for your first mission."

"You said you wouldn't kill him if a followed your orders!" Vegeta screamed. "You lied! You killed him anyway!"

Frieza chuckled. "It's not all of I killed."

"Nani?" His head snapped towards the window, only to see his beloved planet and his people crumbling into pieces.

"No...."

"Now, Vegeta, be a good boy," he said. "And play my game, if you know what's good for you."

Vegeta just stood there with his head low. "Hai."

"Good boy," he replied. "You may want to pray to you dead Everstin for a little help. You're next mission was a toughy."

Vegeta looked up. Even with his anger the tears fell from his eyes. "You'll pay after what you did. She'll make you pay. Death has her eyes on you, Frieza. She has a plan for you. It's not going to be pretty.

*****************

Vegeta sat quickly up in bed. Gasping for air and sweating like a pig.

He looked to the side, to his Bulma...Buruma.... lay there still asleep.

"Shit," he cursed. "Again I see it."

He got up and walked over to the balcony. She promised to return. Where is she? Where is his Death. Where is Death's Wings.

At least her plan for Frieza worked out.

He looked up at the night sky. A full moon, just no tail this time. Then he looked off to the north side, where his Vegeta-sei once had been in it's primest.

End.

Disclaimer: I donnot own DG/Z/GT or any related character....no not even Vegeta..I wish though. However, Sindel Rip Raptor and the Everstin race are copyright, 1996-2002, Adrianne Masling, moi ^^. Hope u liked it. Please Reveiw!


End file.
